Wave That Broke The Stone
by Diamonds In The Ocean
Summary: When the three ninja of Team 7 went their separate ways, everyone thought that Team 7 was over. But one day, three battered and broken ninja staggered through the gates of Konoha, arm and arm, surprising everyone. What will their new story be? NaruSasuSaku ( mostly SasuSaku ) (Ratings may change) (Slightly Dark)
1. Prologue- A Ninja's way

Helllllllo everyone! This is my first fanfic 3 I appreciate any feedback on improving my writing!

My first chapters will always be short, to gather interest

My updates will depend on the demand ;)

Sincerely, Diamonds in the Ocean

.+ The Wave that broke the Stone +.

**Prologue**

The idea that Sakura was tired was a understatement, because she was way passed exhausted. Trudging through the darkened streets at midnight with little chakra was not her idea of a good time, though the reason for her chakra situation was because hospital had been packed, since a large group of Anbu had come back from a S-class mission, bloody and bruised.

But, of course, most of it wasn't their blood, mused the pink-haired nin. She had managed to get them all patched up and on their way, but forced a certain white-haired man to stay overnight. Kakashi had been the worst off, with his sharingan oozing blood from obvious over-use, a huge gash along he side, and a few broken ribs that he sheepishly admitted he had gotten when he saw his precious Icha Icha book sailing in the air and had attempted to retrieve it.

Sakura sighed and trudged on, desperately wishing to get this day over with.

Somewhere far far away from the pinkette's location, a certain Uchiha was sharpening his blades, preparing for the fight with Orochimaru... he refused to get absorbed by the snake Sannin. Sasuke growled at the thought. Orochimaru believed he could outsmart the Uchiha, and he was so right.

Naruto looked out at the distant thunderclouds that were gathering in distance, hoping that Sakura would be alright by herself. The kuniochi was famous for her terror of thunderstorms. His thought process was interrupted by a huge clap of thunder that seemed to shake the ground. He shook his head, and made his way back to his shelter he had made earlier in the night and just thought about the old days of Team 7.


	2. The Promise

**Chapter One**

_The promise_

"Sakura-chan-n... I promise you... I promise that I will bring Sasuke back to you... to _us_."

Sakura startled and sat straight up in bed, clutching her bed sheets, a lone tear trailing down her clammy cheek. Her dream was of Naruto, whispering to her that it would be alright... everything would. Sakura closed her eyes tightly, willing away the tears. _Why...why did I make Naruto promise something so horrible?He must feel broken inside... because he hasn't fulfilled his promise, because he never will be able to... _Sakura lowered her head in defeat as her eyes filled with tears. _I wish Naruto was here... I wish Sasuke was here..._

She cried for the rest of the night.

Sasuke panted as Orochimaru came at him again. He was quickly running out of stamina... this fight needed to be ended soon, or he was going to lose. Sasuke felt the presence of his former master coming up behind him, he quickly maneuvered his body and pierced the snake sannin's chest with his katana. The sharingan spinning wildly, the dark-eyed man gathered up the last remaining bits of chakra, making several hand signs so fast that no human eye could see.

The harsh sound of millions of birds filled the room.

Orochimaru's heart beat for the last time, and the man looked at Sasuke with blank, dead eyes.

It was over

Another sob torn itself out of Naruto's chest. All he ever could think about was _her_... Sakura... oh, he loved her... loved her so much. He knew she would never notice him, for her eyes were all for a onyx-eyed man, one that would never notice her... not at least until he needed a woman to restore his clan, then the man would USE Sakura. HIS SAKURA. He gave another heatbreaking sob. Why was there this sick... twisted love triangle? It wasn't even complete... there was something missing, something that was always missed. Sasuke. Naruto's eyes flashed at the thought of the man. He wanted Sakura to happy, and he knew Sasuke never would.. Naruto looked at the picture he had in his hands.

He wished that Sasuke never existed.

And the thought broke his heart.

Sakura shuffled as she walked to the hospital, her eyes red and swollen from a full night of crying, her back sore from being hunched over on her bathroom floor. She made a tiny note in her head to heal it before she started her shift, and ran right into her former sensei.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi's eye crinkled at the sound of her fluster, but then notice her tear-stained face, unbrushed hair and wrinkled clothing. His smile slowly disappeared.

"Sakura-chan...I promise, Naruto will come back. Back with Sasuke."

"I'm not worried about that, Kakashi-sensei" whispered Sakura. "It's the fact that I was left...again."

TBC

Omg it is so hard for me to write with a blank page staring at me like that!

Paper: I wasn't doin anythin D:

Me: YES YOU WERE DON'T LIE TT~TT

Paper: Hn

Me: You're such a Sasuke

Anyway! Thank you for reading

princessariellover876 is my first reviewer! Yay! *confetti confetti * 3 3


End file.
